


"Breathing In Heaven"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean wasn't mistaken, Cas was trying to make friends with him. For serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Breathing In Heaven"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

_Used to have a scar here._ Dean's wet fingers pressed lightly around the top of his right thigh, washing away soap suds, idly watching the white foam disappearing down the shower drain before returning to his mental catalogue of past injuries. _Ugly little jagged one. God, that fucker had some claws! Two inches to the left and my balls woulda been history. Even made the colour drain outta Dad's face, that one did. Lucky the femoral artery wasn't severed. But, eighteen years old and all, the threat of emasculation seemed heaps more important at the time._

'Do you wish I'd left them?'

The sudden other voice in the bathroom made Dean jump, almost making him slip on the sudsy tile, and he glared through the steamed up glass once he'd recovered his balance. 'The fuck, Cas?!'

'Hello, Dean. Did I startle you?'

'Dude! Bathroom time is sacred, okay? People are supposed to respect that!' Predictably, the angel simply tilted his head at Dean's words. Dean took up the wash cloth from where it was hanging over the soap dish and began busying himself with scrubbing at his arms and the back of his neck, even though he had already finished washing before Castiel turned up. He wasn't gonna be a prude and try covering up (what was the point anyway?), but he wasn't just gonna stand there full-frontal like a life model, either. 'Do I wish you'd what?' he eventually asked in response to the original question.

'Wish I'd left your scars intact when I healed you.'

Dean let his mouth fill up with hot water from the shower rose and spat it out again. 'So, not only have you stepped up to full on voyeurism now, but you're combining it with violating my private thoughts, too? That's just awesome. Stay outta my head, Cas!'

'Your scars told stories about you,' Castiel continued, apparently disregarding Dean's accusatory tone. 'They spoke of your history. Do you miss them?'

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, just trying to work the fucker out. Increasingly of late, practically everything about Cas made Dean's mind feel muddy. The angel's presence – which was very nearly constant these days, since the Final Seal had opened and Lucifer's Armageddon raged all around them – made Dean feel all turned about, his equilibrium compromised. The connection they'd forged since Hell had always been discernible, but since Chuck's Archangel had taken Jimmy Novak out of the equation and the being staring out at Dean through Jimmy's blue eyes was now _all_ Castiel, Dean's bond with the angel felt even more tangible. Castiel's gaze felt weightier, his proximity more confusing, his… conversation more intimate. If Dean wasn't mistaken, Cas was trying to make friends with him. For serious.

'It's not that I miss them, exactly.' Dean dropped the wash cloth back over the soap dish and took up the can of shaving foam that was wedged into the shower caddy with a bunch of shampoo bottles and Sam's princess body gel and assorted other crap. 'Some of them were pretty cool, though.' He shrugged, lathering foam onto his face and replacing the can in the caddy.

Castiel walked closer to the shower then, standing almost up against the glass, peering in at Dean with a curious expression.

'What?' Dean demanded.

'I thought you had more modern means of doing that.'

Dean looked down at the plastic razor in his hand and shrugged again. 'Yeah. Used to have an electric one. But Sammy threw a hissy fit after our last trip to Florida. Won't let me use one anymore. I dunno, man. He sulks every time I get tacos, too. Who knows how that kid's head works?'

'Well…' Castiel leaned in even closer to the shower glass, intently watching as Dean began to shave. '…you do, of course.'

'Hmph, do I? I'm not so sure about that anymore.' Dean tapped the razor against the tile wall and glanced up at his visitor. 'You quite right there? Getting a good enough eyeful?'

Castiel merely blinked at him in slight confusion. As if completely not getting that Dean's question was rhetorical, he lifted one hand and wiped a swathe through the steam that clouded the glass. 'I can see better now,' he replied.

'Oh, well,' Dean said sarcastically. 'I'm so happy for you.' He rolled his eyes a little and concentrated on his shaving, trying not to let the staring get to him. When he'd finished with that, he rinsed the razor and dumped it in the caddy, taking up a shampoo bottle instead and squirting a glob of it into his hands. He closed his eyes and angled his head directly under the full force of the shower rose, working the suds through his hair.

'Allow me.'

'SHIT!' Dean jumped, eyes stinging as they flew open under the stream of water. 'Cas! You fuckin' crazy creepy stalker BITCH!'

Blinking water out of his eyes, Dean glared forward and… froze. He'd expected Castiel to still be standing on the other side of the glass, instead, the angel was _inside_ the goddamn shower with him. Naked. Dean gulped down a breath that was part water and coughed.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Castiel merely raised his hands to Dean's head and began gently sudsing his hair. 'I think,' he said calmly, 'that I'm helping you.'

'You have GOT to be friggin' kidding me. What are you, dude? A goddamn Geisha now?'

'Tilt.'

Dean didn't know why he was obeying without any protest, but he tilted his head the direction Cas indicated and stood quietly while he finished rinsing all the soapy foam out of Dean's hair. 'Um, thanks,' he grunted when Castiel dropped his hands to his sides again. He was about to make some lame joke about Cas getting his wings waterlogged when the angel suddenly lowered himself to a kneeling position at Dean's feet.

'Whoa! Cas, what you doing, man?!' Dean stared down at Castiel in shock, taking in the submissive position, the drenched dark hair, the rivulets of water cascading down the curves of collarbones and chest muscles. 'This, er, this isn't some weird Mary-Magdalene-washing-my-feet thing, is it?'

Castiel blinked away the water drops that were spiking his dark eyelashes. 'No, Dean,' he sighed, his tone and the look he gave Dean from where he was kneeling betraying an edge of exasperation. 'I want to pleasure you.'

'You… uh.' A distinct twitch of interest tugged low in Dean's abdomen. It'd been months – lots of months, actually – since anyone had lavished that sort of attention on Dean's anatomy. What with a looming Apocalypse and a disintegrating relationship with his brother (to name but two recent stresses), opportunities for a little R'n'R had been somewhat lacking. And Cas certainly had a pretty mouth on him…

Dean mentally pulled himself together before his thoughts could get too far away from him. Willing his dick to stay down, he retreated as far away from Castiel as the confines of the shower stall allowed and cleared his throat loudly.

'You're having me on,' he managed to say as evenly as possible.

'Do I look like I'm having you on?' came the curt response.

Dean's throat felt tight as he swallowed. 'Christo?' he squeaked, not at all surprised to see Cas merely shake his head at him a little and look vaguely pissed.

'Angels aren't prone to demonic possession, Dean.' As gracefully as Dean had ever seen anyone get to their feet, Castiel stopped kneeling and stood before Dean on the edge of the shower spray. 'I'm sorry if I offended you.'

'No. Hey – no, you didn't, okay? This isn't me being offended. This is me being a little, uh, a little taken aback. I'm just surprised, Cas. I didn't think you guys, y'know, felt desire and stuff? I thought you were all about the praying business and the obeying commands?'

Castiel's gaze flickered briefly to the side and back again. 'And I've proven myself so adept at _that_ of late,' he muttered sarcastically, voice tinged with a degree of what Dean easily recognised as self-hatred.

'What, so blowing dudes in the shower is the next logical step? C'mon! You shouldn't feel the need to drop to your knees for anyone.'

Slowly, Castiel lifted his chin so that his gaze was directly level with Dean's. 'It is not,' he said carefully, 'for just _anyone_ that I do it. I'm sorry this is an apparent shock for you, but I'd thought my recent actions had made my feelings clear, Dean. Actions supposedly speak louder than words, do they not? Perhaps mine weren't quite loud enough – '

'Oh, they were loud enough, alright.' Dean wiped a hand across his mouth as he tried to get his thoughts in order. This conversation was kinda inevitable, he supposed (not that he'd ever expected they'd end up having it in the goddamn shower in Bobby's guest bathroom). Since Castiel had turned his back on Heaven and all his brothers and comrades to throw his lot completely in with Dean the way he had, since he had risked everything, including his life, for Dean… 'Yeah, Cas. I heard you. You were, well, let's just say you were loud and clear, okay? I get it.'

Castiel nodded and moved slightly forward, seemingly not at all perturbed by the water splashing continuously into his face. 'We all face Lucifer in a few hours, Dean. Would you honour me with spending some time alone before then?'

Again, Dean felt a tugging sensation low down in his abdomen. This time though, it was more than mere physical interest in the offer of a wet, pretty mouth around his dick.

'I've not… y'know. I haven't before. With a guy, I mean.' He noticed the faint look of disappointment that passed through Castiel's expression at Dean's stuttering attempts to explain himself. 'But – but I'm interested,' he quickly blurted out. 'Seriously. I, er, I think I want to try this, Cas.'

'I haven't before either,' Castiel told him in a low voice and moved closer again. 'But I know that I want to try this.'

Dean licked his lips and tried to think quickly. Where could they go? He had other questions too, of course, such as just what, exactly, he and the angel would actually do once they got there. But first things first – where to go and how to explain their absence?

'Sam,' he murmured. 'And Bobby. Everybody. We can't just slip away for a coupla hours without being missed.'

'Why can't we?' Half a smile touched one corner of Castiel's mouth as he raised his right hand to Dean's face and pressed the tips of two fingers against Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked around at his surroundings, trying to ignore the sudden chill on his skin. He and Castiel, both of them still naked and wet from Bobby's shower, were standing in the middle of a gloomy motel room. There was a large bed, a table and some chairs, a tv, a phone, and that was about it. A pull-down blind and a couple of faded but heavy curtains were securely in place over the one window. It wasn't the best room Dean had ever spent time in, sure, but it was a long, long way from the worst as well. Plus, no matter how sorry the room itself might be, it definitely had one truly great thing going for it – he and Castiel, both of them still naked and wet, standing in the middle of it.

'I'm guessing we're not in South Dakota anymore, Toto?'

'Dean,' Castiel said his name with what sounded amazingly like affection. 'We're not even in the United States anymore.' And without any further preamble, he placed one hand around the back of Dean's head, pulled him in gently but firmly, and planted one very hard, very perfect kiss upon his mouth.

Dean had kissed precisely _two_ other dudes prior to this. A friend he'd had for about three weeks in one of the dozens of highschools he'd attended as a teenager, and a handsy drunk guy in a bar about five years ago. He wasn't including that prick Siren Nick dude, 'cos that'd been like being roophied, so it totally didn't count. But of his own free will and volition, Dean regarded this as the third time he'd let another guy get this close, and while those experiments with his highschool friend and the cute drunk guy had been nice, they certainly hadn't been nice enough to make him want to take things any further.

Cas though… Cas was something different.

Well, obviously. Him being an angel and all. And the one who fought his way through Hell itself to drag Dean out of there and return him to his life and Sam and his Impala again, at that.

But it wasn't _just_ all that they'd been through together. It wasn't just the connection their spirits had forged on the journey out of Perdition. It was something more even than that, something solid and dependable that the two of them had managed to carve out while Seals were falling and Armageddon drew closer. Something that was… theirs.

Castiel tasted like a regular guy, with sugar on top. Like the difference between a plain doughnut – which was great, on its own – and a doughnut with chocolate frosting.

'Do you always ruminate this long on every kiss?' Cas whispered against his lips.

Dean pulled back far enough to get some much needed air into his lungs and utter a succinct, 'Fuck no!' in reply before grabbing Castiel's shoulders and dragging him back in for another. He didn't break for air properly again until he'd propelled Cas clear across the room and had started to manhandle him down onto the large, but creaky-looking, bed.

'Am I even interested in what country you've got us in?' he asked brokenly between licks along Castiel's jaw.

Cas manoeuvred himself further up the mattress, dragging Dean on top of him as he went. 'Think some place around the Pacific Rim and you've already narrowed it down.' He let his head fall back as Dean attacked his throat, moaning softly beneath Dean's sucking and nibbling. 'But in proper answer to your question, nngh! No, I don't think you are actually interested. Dean, Dean you know what to do, right?'

'Huh?' Dean raised his head from the lovely pale skin of Castiel's throat to see what on earth he was on about. The angel was gripping tight onto the erection that curved up toward his stomach, glancing down periodically as though to check that it was still there. Belatedly, bizarrely, it occurred to Dean how fucking funny it was that he'd been naked with this guy for at least twenty minutes or more, and yet the entire concept of cocks and erections and what to do with same had hardly crossed his mind. Well, apart from the whole Cas-on-his-knees-with-a-wet-pretty-mouth concept, of course. 'Fuck, Cas… Here. Let me. Let me.'

Dean planted one hand firmly onto the mattress and braced himself over the angel, reaching down with his other to wrap his fingers around the hot, hard flesh of Cas' dick. Immediately, dark blue eyes widened as they gazed up at him, Castiel's mouth falling open slackly.

'Dean – '

'It's okay,' Dean reassured him. 'Trust me, it's okay.' And he pressed his mouth over Castiel's again, pushing his tongue in deep as he jacked his hand slowly up and down the twitching shaft.

'Such a strange focus,' Castiel said distantly when Dean broke for oxygen again.

'Mine? Or yours?' Dean grinned down at him, their faces only inches apart.

'Um. Humans', I guess.' Cas shifted a little, pushing his shoulders against the mattress, rolling his hips up so that his cock slid into Dean's fist. 'It's a, a physical focus. Not something I'm used to.'

Dean could only grin wider at that, and pushed his knees in between Castiel's, gently urging the angel's legs apart so he could settle between them. 'Don't suppose you've got some nifty angel mojo for conjuring lube outta nowhere?'

'Is that your way of telling me you wish to make love to me?'

Baulking slightly at the terminology and just how close to home the celestial bastard was hitting, Dean thumbed firmly against the underside of Cas' dick. 'Well, sweetheart, it's either we find some lube…' He dropped his head so as to prod his tongue against one of Castiel's earlobes. '…or I lick you open so you can take me.' He fitted his teeth to the lobe and tugged on it a little more than gently. 'Either way's good with me.'

'I don't believe there's much need,' Cas murmured into the length of Dean's neck. 'Perhaps you should simply do it.'

Dean straightened his arms so he could stare down into Castiel's face properly. 'Just do – no. No, you can't know what you're saying, Cas.'

'Then show me how people start. You've done this with women?'

'Well, yeah. I've known a few who were into this kind of thing.'

'So you know how to proceed.' Castiel cupped both hands around Dean's face, staring into his eyes intently. 'Please. Dean.' A small smile eased into being as Cas smoothed his thumbs along the arcs of Dean's cheekbones. 'Proceed.'

 _I'm doing this._ Dean put two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked them sloppily for a moment. _I'm really fucking doing this._ Then he shifted his weight slightly so that he could get his hand down between Cas' legs, and immediately sought out the tiny hole he was going to be pushing his dick into in just a few minutes' time. _Fucking hell…_

It was a little weird, being stretched out over a dude. There were no breasts pushing against his chest, there was hair on the strong legs that pressed against his sides, and there was stubble, of course; stubble that prickled at his chin and his lips and the tip of his nose as he kissed Castiel hard and deep, both of them moaning softly as they felt Cas' body opening to Dean's ministrations.

'Dean.' Ohgod, Castiel could make Dean's name sound like the dirtiest word on the planet. 'Dean, please.'

'Already? You sure? I don't wanna hurt you.'

'You won't. You can't hurt me.'

Dean recalled what it had done to his hand to try punching the sonofabitch and figured Cas had that much right. He pulled his fingers away from the heat and tightness that he now could hardly wait to press himself into, and groped blindly across the bed for a pillow to shove under Cas' pelvis.

'Gotta get your ass up a bit,' he explained quickly when he saw the confused look the angel gave him about the pillow. Dean licked his palms wetly and ran them over his cock – it wasn't the best substitute for a tube of slick, but right now it was just gonna have to do. His whole body was thrumming with anticipation now, every nerve and fibre of his being intent on Getting In There and Fucking Him Good. He wanted to hear every pretty moan Castiel was capable of, and Dean wanted to be the one making him moan them.

'Yess,' Castiel hissed quietly when Dean first touched cock to ass, stroking the head of his dick over and around the quivering opening.

'Can you get your legs up higher?' Dean adjusted his angle slightly as Castiel's hips tilted upward. 'Yeah. Yeah, just like that. Shit, Cas, I can feel how hot you are already.' He pressed forward and his cock pushed into the ring of muscle. 'Goddamn furnace inside you…'

Castiel wrapped his right arm tight around Dean's waist, his left raked up Dean's back until his fingers plunged into Dean's hair, pulling his head down hard so his mouth could be plundered. As he did so, Dean's cock slid further down, further in, stretching the tight channel of Cas' body until there was no further to go.

A stream of swear words tumbled out of Dean's mouth as he felt his balls press up against the curve of Castiel's ass. All the way in. Just like that. 'Usually – uhfuck – it usually takes a while for people to relax enough for this, you know.'

Wide blue eyes blinked up at Dean. 'I am relaxed.'

Dean grinned and licked at Cas' lips. 'Yeah, I can kinda tell, Cas.'

Castiel squirmed a little, as though testing the new sensation of being filled so completely. 'You move now,' he told Dean simply.

'Yeah. I move now.' Dean lifted his hips, enjoying the long pull as his cock slid slowly out of Cas' heat. He nuzzled into Castiel's throat as he did so, nosing up against his ear. 'Shit, you feel good, man. So fuckin' good, all tight around my cock.' Just as his dick was about to slip out completely, he snapped his hips forward again, thrusting back in hard.

'Ah,' Castiel gasped beneath him. 'That feels, that's… Dean!'

'I know, I know.' A couple of shallow thrusts and Dean settled into something resembling a rhythm. They kissed again, mouths seeking each other out, tongues tangling wetly as their bodies moved together, all tensed muscle and slickening skin.

When Dean left Castiel's mouth alone long enough to gulp in some air, he became momentarily distracted by the beauty of the eyes that gazed up at him. _I'm fucking an angel. An actual goddamn fucking angel of the freaking lord._ 'Tell me what I'm doing,' he growled. 'Say it, Cas. Let me hear you say it.'

Castiel frowned slightly. Then, quietly, 'Oh.'

'Yeah, c'mon.' Dean pushed forward hard, watching Cas' entire body jolt as Dean fucked into him. 'Say it for me.'

Cas licked his top lip briefly. 'You're fucking, you're fucking me.' He pushed his head back into the mattress and groaned, eyelids flickering closed as Dean held him tight and rammed his body harder and harder. His long pale throat elongated as he tilted his chin higher and Dean couldn't resist attacking it again, sucking on the heated flesh, moaning against his Adam's apple.

Coherent thought was fast slipping away from Dean's consciousness. Everything he was, all of his existence, was becoming concentrated, was shrinking to this shared experience – he and his angel, joined together in this moment, focussed, intent on each other. Dean braced himself differently, putting more weight onto his knees so that he could raise up a little way, grip tight onto Castiel's hips and haul his ass onto Dean's lap.

Beneath him, Cas opened his eyes and took in the altered position. His erection, no longer trapped snug between their bellies, obviously demanded attention for he took it in hand straight away, pulling on it languidly as he watched Dean's cock sliding in and out of his body. He spread his legs wider and gasped when Dean changed angle ever so slightly. 'I don't know what you just did,' Cas said in a low voice, 'but I wish to have more of it.'

A small huff of a laugh caught in the back of Dean's throat as he realised what had just happened. He'd accidentally found Castiel's prostate. Carefully, he rolled his hips until he chanced on the spot once more, Cas' thighs trembling when Dean stroked his cock against it again and again.

'You should see you right now, Cas. So pretty with my dick working you like this.' He could feel his cock leaking pre-come and knew he wouldn't last much longer, knew he didn't have long to fuck an orgasm out of his angel before he blew his own load. He placed his right hand over Castiel's and made both of them work Cas' cock harder. 'Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna let go and mess up this fuckin' bed for me?'

_God, I can't believe I just called an angel "baby"._

'D, Dean, I – '

Dean fucked against Cas' prostate again and worked his cock faster. He could feel Castiel's body winding tighter, could read every tremble and quiver like he'd been here a thousand times before, as intimately as he knew his own body's reactions. 'That's it, Cas. C'mon, man, I've got ya.' Castiel's ass clamped around him and Dean knew. He knew. 'Yeah, yeah, come on, fuckyes, come for me, come for m– '

Spunk splashed out onto Castiel's stomach and the angel keened, Dean groaning just at the sight of it, just watching Cas' dick spurting on their hands, watching Cas' eyes scrunch up in ecstasy and his mouth go slack around Dean's name. Dean could barely hold himself back a moment more; Cas was still coming as Dean pushed his pelvis off his lap and back onto the bed, still coming as Dean stretched out over his body once again and fucked his aching cock into his ass so hard that the sound of their bodies smacking together was almost louder than their moans.

'CasCasFUCK!' And Dean's balls emptied out into his angel, his dick jerking deep inside, twitching against the walls of Castiel's shaking body. 'Coming,' Dean whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open, not wanting to stop looking into Cas' face. 'Coming in you. Ohgod…' He pressed his mouth down onto Castiel's and let his lungs breathe in heaven.

Dean couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had seemed to last this long. The sensation of it just went on and on, feeling himself throb deep inside Castiel, feeling like their bodies were melting into one another. Cas' arms tightened around Dean's ribcage, tenacious and firm, holding Dean to him as fiercely as he must have done when he dragged his charge out of Hell.

When Dean finally got himself sufficiently together to rise up a little and catch his breath properly, Castiel was looking up at him with an expression that was two-parts amazement and one-part something Dean couldn't quite discern. But the tattoo-ink blue of his irises held Dean's reflection and for the moment – for that one blissed-out, perfect moment – Dean found he truly didn't care about anything else.

'You okay?' Dean murmured softly.

Cas stroked one hand through the sweaty spikes of Dean's hair and nodded once. 'Very much so. Yes. And you?'

Dean lifted his hips gingerly and eased himself out of Castiel's body with a twinge of reluctance. 'Man, I haven't had sex that good in… hell, I can't even remember when!'

Grabbing at the topsheet from the bed, Dean cleaned them both up a little, then lay down at Cas' side and put his hands behind his head. Breath steadying and heartrate lowering, Dean felt extremely satisfied and peaceful. He hoped Castiel felt something similar.

'Peace is precisely it, Dean.'

'Hmph. Reading my thoughts?' He turned his head a bit and glanced sideways at one thoroughly fucked angel.

'Not difficult right now,' Castiel replied quietly. 'Your emotional state is somewhat, ah, _telegraphed_ at the moment.' One corner of his mouth bowed upward a tiny way in a small smile that made Dean's heartrate pick up a beat or two again. Then, without warning, he curled himself into Dean's side, flinging one arm cavalierly around Dean's waist, and pressed his cheek over the tattoo on Dean's chest.

'Dude! Tell me you're not fuckin' cuddling?'

'You don't wish me to keep touching you?'

'It's not that.' Dean squirmed ineffectually, but Cas' head was heavy over his heart. 'It's just… what we just did… that was definitely two dudes getting it on, y'know? There wasn't anything girly about that fuck.' He tucked his chin down in order to try and see Castiel's face. 'So don't go turning into a chick on me now.' He punctuated the sentence with a smile, trying to take the edge off his snarking.

Lazily, Castiel was tracing the line of each of Dean's ribs with the tip of one finger. 'Need I remind you, Dean, that you called me "baby" ten minutes ago?'

'Sonofabitch! That was the heat of the moment – you can't hold that over me.'

'No?'

'No. Now get your mouth up here and fuckin' kiss me.'

 

Dean turned off the water in Bobby's shower. 'That's a lot of water we just wasted.'

'Not as much as you'd think,' Castiel said from the other side of the room. 'Here, time has barely ticked through two minutes since we left.' He was fully dressed again, tie loosened as usual, trenchcoat rumpled, looking for all the world as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the last couple of hours.

'Well, that's a neat trick.' Dean stepped over to the counter and the pile of his clothes he'd left there before taking his shower. As he began to re-dress himself, he stole several glances at his companion. He supposed he wasn't _too_ surprised that the angel didn't look in the least bit fucked out. Did that disappoint him at all? That there was no evidence of what Dean had just done to him? That no one would look at Castiel any differently when they ventured back out to Bobby's war room and the gathered band of hunters readying themselves for the final showdown?

'Dean.'

Dean busied himself with the button fly of his jeans.

'Dean.'

'What?' He looked up to find Castiel standing close beside him, head tilted just slightly.

'Our connection, our… bond.' Cas' gaze flicked to Dean's left shoulder and back again.

Dean firmly told himself he was only imagining the prickle of sensation outlining the handprint burnt into his flesh. 'What about it?'

Cas tilted his head to the other side as his eyes searched Dean's face. 'We've consummated it. I asked you to honour me and you did. I will not forget this, Dean.'

Dean tried for an easy, cocky smile, but it felt a little tight at the corners. 'I always aim for "unforgettable", dude.'

Castiel closed the distance between them and brushed a kiss over Dean's mouth. 'We have a fight to prepare for. Ready?'

Clearing his throat softly, Dean licked the taste of heaven from his lips and gave Cas a nod. 'Always.'

Nodding back once, Cas turned slowly, trenchcoat settling about him, and led Dean down to the war room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adictd2life as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's "Renegade Angels Anonymous Fic Exchange", held in August 2009. The prompts/requests I tried to include were i) Apocalypse fic. Dean and Castiel enjoy their last hours together, ii) Lots of porn. In the shower, iii) Cuddling after sex, and iv) hot sweaty monkey sex. Unfortunately, I couldn't get them to porn it up in the shower more, but they were determined they needed a bed!


End file.
